Taken Away
by 0MuSiC0AnGeL0
Summary: WARNING: THIS FANFICTION IS PINECEST DON' LIKE DON'T READ OKAY!Mabel and Dipper come back after their crazy summer last year. Dipper starts to have feelings for Mabel more than just any sibling should love a sibling. Sadly, he's ashamed and disgusted of himself and leaves Gravity Falls. Will Mabel find him? Will he even come back? Will I ever stop asking questions?NO I WON'T!
1. The Feels

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

Were heading back to Gravity Falls after a long school year. Me and Mabel finally turned 13 and were officially teenagers, which means more freedoms! I looked over and Mabel was looking out the window at the passing pine trees as we neared Gravity Falls. She looked so bored just waiting there! "You bored too?" I asked and slouched in my seat. "Waaaaaaayyyyyyy bored!" She huffed crossing her arms.

"Well were almost there so get ready to jump out!" I grabbed my backpack and got ready to get off this bus. "GRAVITY FALLS!" The driver yelled. "That's us." I whispered to myself as me and Mabel made our way to the front of the bus and off. "YAY!" Mabel yelled running to the shack. Soos opened the door and got tackled by Mabel. "SOOS SOOS SOOS!" Mabel yelled happily tackling him. "Hey hambone!" Soos laughed as Mabel got off him.

"Hey dude!" Soos exclaimed fist bumping me. Stan came out and everyone had a little party and stuff. Mabel walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I felt weird when she grabbed my hand, like there were butterflies in my stomach. Sure I felt this before but not towards Mabel okay I felt this a lot before. "Wanna hang out later Dippingsauce?" Mabel quipped.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I smiled she smiled back and ran off somewhere.

**Mabel's P.O.V.**

I ran off trying to find somewhere so I can scream 'YEEEEESSSS HE'S GONNA HANG OUT WITH ME' but Candy and Grenda hugged me and yelled "MABEL!" "GUYS!" I yelled back hugging them. "We have to hang out!" Grenda yelled in her manly voice. "Yeah let's go shopping!" Candy said grabbing my hand but then I remembered "Wait I promised Dip I would hang out with him!" I whined but Grenda laughed "You'll see him tomorrow it's not like you like him or he likes you!"

Little did she know I thought he was cute...MABEL DON'T THINK LIKE THAT HE'S YOUR TWIN BROTHER!

"Heheh." I nervously laughed rubbing the back of my neck the tugged at my black Batman symbol shirt. "Also we need to get you a skirt!" Candy shrieked looking at my tan capris, "Also shoes." Grenda mumbled glancing at my worn out black converse with the rubber pink. "What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked and they looked at each other "Your just not the Mabel we knew!" Candy said flipping my side braid up and down and Grenda put a pink headband with a purple flower on my head.

"I gave up being girly after what happened when we left." I sighed remembering not being able to run because of my flats and my skirt made it harder then I sweated more with my sweater on. I told them what happened so Grenda suggested we just go out to eat.

"But Dip-" I started but was cut off by Candy "Dipper can wait!" They grabbed my hand and led me out.

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

I was looking for Mabel, it was like 30 minutes after she asked to hang out but I couldn't find her. "Hey have you seen Mabel?" I asked to Wendy who was talking to her friends Tambry, Lee, Tyson, and what's is face. "Yeah, she left with her friends." Wendy quickly explained and turned back to talking to her friends. I walked awy and mumbled "Ugh Mabel!" I felt ditched and a little heartbroken, okay a lot heartbroken.

"Well, looks like i'm gonna get some sleep." I said taking a nap on the recliner in the living room. I had a terrible nightmare it was the worst.

_"Hey we going fishing yet?" I asked looking at Stan who was packing the car. "Almost done." He groaned putting the last bag in and Mabel came running out, "READY!" She had on a yellow vest and the fishing hat we got last summer from Stan. It was almost like a flashback._

_"Okay let's get in the car." Stan says gruffly getting into the front of the car. Mabel and me sat in the back watching Stan as he put the keys in the ignition and started to drive off. It was a bumpy ride pretty typical for Stan's rank in driving along the dusty, rocky roads of Gravity Falls. The ride was unusually silent. Usally Mabel would be singing random songs or annoying the fuck out of me._

_We arrived at Gravity Falls Lake with Scuttlebutt island in the __center. "Let's get fish'n ya old maggots!" Mabel quipped getting a pole out from the trunk. "Sir Dippingsauce." Mabel bowed letting me get a pole "Thank you Lady Mabelton." I bowed and we ran to the boat Stan uses._

_We were on the lake now. It was too quiet and eerie, it creeped me out. It was all normal everyone was around us but then it happened. The screen they set up for movies had a picture flash on, It was a picture of me and Mabel kissing. "Mommy! Look it's that kid who's kissing his sister in the picture!" A little boy shrieked as his mother covered his eyes "Don't look Billy!"_

_"Dipper!" I looked over to see Wendy and her friends yelling in disgust, My parents were clearly disgusted. The people around us turned into a wall that stretched on for miles of lanky, scary shadows with red eyes that loomed above him, even Stan did. Mabel was gone, off the boat. The shadows around him started spinning around him making the water churn. The water was blood red, Mabel submerged from the thick, red water and and said laughing "You'd think i'd ever like you?!"_

_I felt like I was shrinking and everyone was growing except Mabel. "I-I, M-Mabel yo-your scaring m-me!" I stuttered as she grinned ear to ear "Well guess what Little Dipper, I DON'T CARE!" She pushed me back off the boat, but instead of falling into the lake of blood it was a never ending hole of agony and despair. I saw Mabel dead and voices saying "Because of you..." I grabbed my head and screamed "NO! NO!" I was kneeling by her dying body cradling her, trying to calm her._

_Her eye's closed "M-Mabel, n-no do-don't die o-on me! I need you!" I was crying. Her eyes opened and they were a whitish blue and glowing, she floated into the air with blue electricity around her. Her head turned like an owl's and blood squirted from her neck. Her limbs were slashed off, her body cut open and blood and organs spilled everywhere, her eye's fell out an black widows crawled out of the eye sockets. I watched in horror as her organs exploded squirting thick, gooey, green and red stuff on me._

_Her head was facing me, her grin was unforgettable she cackled in a demonic voice "BECAUSE OF YOU!" and with that her head exploding getting blood, pieces of skull, and chunks of brain all over me._

I woke up screaming "MABEL!" I was sweating all over and panting. I heard the door bust open practically off it's hinges. It was Wendy. "Dude, you okay?"She asked "You screamed Mabel, everyone heard you and got worried!" Wendy looked for an answer, I sighed and told her **EVERYTHING and by EVERYTHING I mean EVERYTHING**! "Wow, that's a little weird that you dream of kissing your sister." Wendy said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's like every time I see her or touch her I get butterflies in my stomach!" I explained jiggling my stomach. "Wendy laughed "That's still weird but I won't judge your love life." Wendy defended putting her hands up "See ya later Dip." and with that Wendy left. I grabbed a notebook from my backpack, I looked through it and found the picture of Mabel I drew when we were 12. It had every detail of her perfect face, and body. To her wavy hair that felt like silk to the bottom of her feet. I forgot one thing to add to the picture, I took a red marker from my bag and put a giant heart around my drawing of Mabel.

I looked at the clock, it was 10:57 at night. "Mabel, come home soon...please."

**Mabel's P.O.V.**

"Grenda that is too funny!" I giggled and checked my watch "Sweet sassafras! I've been out all night!" "Do you have to go?" Candy whined and I nodded "I ditched Dipper sooo yeah." I said running to my bike. "Gotta hurry!" I yelled peddling crazily.

I arrived at the shack and dumped my bike on the yard. I opened the door and everyone looked at me "Dipper was screaming your name." Wendy said going back to talking with her friends. "Shoot." I mumbled running up the stairs and opening the door. "Dip?" I whispered and closed the door behind me. It was like 11:10 and he wasn't around. He jumped behind me and yelled "Where have you been?!"

"Candy and Grenda dragged me out and stuff." I sighed stroking my braid that was now falling apart from me going too fast on my bike and slipped then fell down a hill. "Well do you promise that we'll hang tomorrow?" He asked hoping for a yes. "Yeah...i'd love too." I whispered the last part. "Mabes, I gotta tell you something." He sighed and told me about his nap time nightmare, he got to the part where there was a picture of me and him kissing, my face was red and so was his.

"Oh, um...I feel really uncomfortable about the fast few seconds of the nightmare." I said biting my lip. "Yeah, but at least your home safe." He said pulling me into a hug. I actually like the hug I fe- MABEL BROTHER REMEMBER! I pulled back and walked over to my bed. "Night Dippingsauce!" I quipped. "Night Mabelton!" He quipped back and turned off the light.


	2. THE END! :'(

**Guys, I'm so sorry. My mom just took away my phone and I wouldn't tell her the pass code because of the embarrassing secret I have. So my dad came in and said if you don't tell us the pass code your computer and phone are going to be taken away forever. So I had fun writing these stories for you guys, i'm really going to miss all the support you guys actually gave me. I'm actually crying because I loved doing this! Guys, you were the best and I never actually had this many compliments or fantastic reviews in my entire life! It's just people need their secrets and stuff so, I hope they're reading this because I really loved doing this, all these people gave me support, they liked my writing! They said I had potential but you ruined it! So, we had a nice run and I hope you all find another author like me! I'm really crying right now! Bye, bye to everyone. ~Signing off for the very very last time...0MuSiC0AnGeL0. :'( :'(**

**_"Live life to the fullest, even though it may be a burden, make it last forever."~0MuSiC0AnGeL0_ **


	3. IM BACK BITCHES

**_IM BACK BITCHES! I'm now on Wattpad! Just look up GeekyCookie and you'll find me! Wattpad is so fuckin' amazing that you have to check it out! Once again, look up GeekyCookie and read my fan fictions! (Note I will still write on fan fiction, yet very rarely!)_**


End file.
